Brand New Hero's
by Kitten667
Summary: Richard Greyson is in for a shock when Kori Anders and a few other Hero's come to stay at Wayne Manor.


It had been just another Friday afternoon at Wayne Manor when Kori Anders arrived. As her cab pulled away she looked around in amazement at the white mansion before her. Her mouth must have been open because when she heard a voice she snapped it shut and bit her tongue. "Hey!" A male voice called. She turned to see a red-headed boy with light blue eyes walking towards her. "Are you here to see Bruce?" He asked as he walked up to her. Kori nodded and glanced towards the mansion again. "Me too, I'm Roy, C'mon let's go inside." He said. The two grabbed their luggage and headed for the door. Kori gasped as she walked into the foyer and the man let out a whistle. "Wow." He said looking around at the huge area. The place was filled with furniture and architecture but only one person was a round. A grey-haired man walked towards them with a kind smile. "Hello, I'm Albert, Master Bruce's butler. I'll show you two to the others." He said leading them down a long hallway. The two were brought into a large sitting room where a man in his mid forties and a group of other teens were waiting. "Great, everyone's here now so I may as well introduce myself." Bruce said standing up. Kori knew him well as Bruce Wayne, the Gotham Billionaire, but she knew him better as Batman, Gotham's hero and one of her role models. "I've invited you all here because you've all shown me that you're not average teens. But you're here to show me that you have what it takes to be a hero." The teens all looked around at each other curiously. Roy seemed normal, and most of the others did as well. To her left a stood a tall African American boy with one blue eye, but the other part of his body was robot. There was a girl with unusually pale skin and violet eyes and hair, a boy who was completely green, an African American girl, and then another red-headed boy with green eyes. She looked back towards Bruce as he started talking again. "My apprentice Robin and I will be training and assessing you over a period of time and if we think you're ready, you could become a hero." He said smiling at them encouragingly. The group once again exchanged glances. "Albert will show you to your rooms and then I expect you all down for dinner, so we can all get to know each other." He said dismissing them.

Albert showed the boys to their rooms and then the girls. As Kori was walking into her room the dark skinned girl walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm Karen, you?"

"I'm Kori."

"Need help unpacking?" She asked kindly. "Sure, thanks." Kori said leading her into her room. She looked around for a minute before setting her bags down on the bed and starting to unpack. Karen helped her and as soon as the two finished they started down the hall towards the dinning room. "So, does this seem as strange to you as it does me?" Kori asked receiving a nod from Karen. "Yep! I got the invitation and flipped out. I figured Batman already had his hands full with Robin and Batgirl." Karen exclaimed. "I guess the league wanted new members." Kori shrugged as they entered the massive room. The two girls sat down next to the pale skinned girl and Roy. "Hi Roy." Kori greeted him as she sat down. "Isn't this cool?" He asked excitedly. Kori laughed at his childish behavior. "Yes, but aren't you a little nervous?" Kori asked "I mean, it is Batman." She said. Roy shrugged "I guess." Bruce sat down at the head of the table and the chatter died down. "So, why don't we introduce ourselves?" He called with a smile. "I'm Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman." He said then gestured towards the young man next to him. Kori noticed he was extremely good looking with black hair and deep blue eyes; he looked like he could have been Bruce's son, but she new he was not. "I'm Richard Grayson, also known as Robin" Richard Grayson/Wayne had been known as Gotham's playboy for as long as he'd been around. Kori couldn't help but find herself attracted to him. "I'm Barbara, or Batgirl." Said the brown haired girl next to him. Kori quickly learned that the green skinned boy was Garfield and could turn into any animal, hence the name Beast Boy. The pale girl was Rachel Roth a powerful sorceress or as she preferred, Raven. The part robot boy was Victor Stone, Cyborg. The red-headed boy was Wally West, Kid Flash. Karen was also known as Bumble Bee and Roy was Speedy. When it was Kori's turn to introduce herself she spoke shyly. "I'm Kori Anders, or Starfire." She said looking over at Bruce. "Well now that we know each other let's eat!" He said chuckling as the food was served.

After dinner, which had been quite awkward, they headed down to the gym. Kori was astonished at the size of the gym. Obviously they liked to work out. Bruce instructed them to sit on the bleachers while they went up one by one to show off their skills. The group watched as Robin and Batgirl went up first to show them what to do. The two were quite impressive for only humans, the gadgets they used helped but when Robin swung from the bars on the ceiling he moved with grace and the muscles rippled underneath his shirt when he fought the training dummies. Kori noticed that when they sat back down Barbara was trying to flirt with Richard but he seemed to ignore her. Kori shrugged it off and turned to watch as Beast Boy made a mess of the gym by turning into a T-rex and tearing everything apart. Kori noted his strength but also his immaturity. Raven was next and Kori paid special attention to her, the girl was very secluded and Kori thought it would be nice to get to know her. The sorceress moved things around with her magic and did a few other spells. Kori could tell she had a lot more power then what she was letting on. When Raven sat back down Kori moved to the back where she was sitting and sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Kori." She said politely extending her hand. Raven lightly shook her hand but did not smile "Rachel." Her monotone voice was not friendly but Kori kept trying. "Have you always known how to do that kind of stuff?" She asked trying to open up to conversation. "I guess, I come from a place called Azarath, everyone knows magic there." She said with a shrug. Kori nodded in understandment. "I come from the planet of Tameran. Everyone can fly and has the same amount of strength but only I can use starbolts." Kori explained to Rachel. "Starbolts?" Rachel asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh, it's basically just energy." She added. Rachel gave her a simple nod and Kori looked towards the training floor to see Roy just finishing up. He was pretty fast and good with a bow and arrow. Karen was up next and Kori watched her fly around the gym. Kori congratulated her friend and then heard Bruce call her name. Now it was her turn. Roy smirked at her as she walked past "You couldn't hurt a fly." He said shaking his head as she walked down to the gym floor. Kori took her place in the center of the room and when Bruce nodded for her to begin she wasn't sure what to do. She started off showing her strength by attacking the dummies and practically obliterating them. Then she took aim at a target across the room and let go one starbolt. She looked over at Bruce shyly and he nodded that she was done, a hint of a grin on his face. "Nice Kori!" Karen said obviously impressed. She high-fived her friend as Roy stared at her. "I'll never mess with you." He said shaking his head. Kori giggled "It's nothing really." She said embarrassedly. "I see why they call you Starfire." A husky male voice said. Kori turned to face Richard standing next to her. She blushed a deep scarlet and smiled. "Thanks." She muttered staring into his blue eyes. "So, where did you learn to be so powerful?" He asked smiling at her. "Tameran, it's just how my people are." She explained with a small shrug. She had no intentions of letting them know she was heir to the throne. It wasn't something she was proud of, or looking forward to. "I've heard of Tameran." Richard said nodding as he recalled a memory. Bruce dismissed the class and Kori smiled at Richard. "It was nice meeting you." She said about to walk away. "Wait, would you like to go for a walk?" The young hero asked. Kori stopped and stared at him in surprise. "Uh, sure." She said with a bright smile. The two headed off down the halls to the back garden. Kori's friends smirked as she left, but a different pair of eyes glared after the two.


End file.
